A daily life of a certain Thompson Contender
by shikyoseinen
Summary: A re-uploaded pre-Fate Zero X Index crossover fanfic. A single interpretation of "What If- Kiritsugu is a student in Academy City"


**Disclaimer:**

**Characters in Fate Zero/Nasuverse and the Indexverse don't belong to me.**

**Notes**

**This fic features an AU Kiritsugu in a 'what if he lives in Academic City approach'. Note: what happens in the fanfic are entirely fictional and should not be re-enacted in real life for safety reasons of all readers. Oh, and I would like to thank UBW, Silver Sun 17, Ihklan, Bloody Hero and Flere821and the rest from the crossover thread with ideas, support and comments for the crossover.**

A daily life of a certain Thompson Contender

Academy City.

As stated, the city itself consists of various educational institutes, the most advanced city the world has ever known. The catch is? It is also a place for conducting scientific experiments and developments of the world's greatest mysteries ever known to man: espers.

Espers are known as ability users, individuals that are capable of emitting AIM (An Involuntary Movement) dispersion field. Such individuals are posses various kinds of abilities that you can find in comic books and television shows that somehow makes its way into real life. In a nutshell, they are people with superpowers nuff said.

In conclusion, Academy City is a place for espers to earn an education.

However, not all of Academy City are filled with sunshine and rainbows. There is a dark side to Academy City, a shade of black that many do not know unless they dig deep into its darkness.

One of them is a story nobody knows of 'The Machine that is Emiya Kiritsugu 'in the making.

* * *

**Early Morning (Wednesday)**

Emiya Kiritsugu has been living in Academic City for a while now. As such, he is obligated to learn his way through high school education just like everybody else.

"A text message from Komoe-sensei?" Kiritsugu opens the new message on the display screen of his new hand phone. The content of the text message itself is about how disappointed his homeroom teacher is with him when he skipped the power scan again for the second time ever since he enrolled in A Certain high school.

Other than that, he's also supposed to join with his fellow classmates for extra class during the weekend as punishment.

As usual, Kiritsugu deletes the message, reminding himself that he'll attend the extra class anyway but will sleep his way through it.

_Yesterday did not go well..._He reminds himself of yesterday's **assignment** of taking out a few members of Skill-Outs and nearly spotted by two male Judgement members.

Grabbing a still-wrapped banana cream pie he bought from his usual fast food joint yesterday afternoon on his table, he opens it and munches his "breakfast" as he makes his way to the door of his room.

* * *

**Outside of room/HQ**

"Oh, Emiyan~ good morning!" Not far from where Kiritsugu is closing the door to his room, his classmate, Tsuchimikado Motoharu waves him to him in a friendly gesture as he locks the door to his room before leaving for class.

Kiritsugu nods his head, his mouth currently not able to form any words and sentences as his mouth is still biting on the cheeseburger while both of his hands are occupied with carrying his school bag and closing the door of his room. _Tsuchumikado Motoharu. The only person alive who was a hybrid of both esper and magician, currently my informant on black market shipping outside Academic city and for odd jobs that I can take for practice against magus, a shame that I am unable to trust him completely. _Kiritsugu reminds himself of details concerning his blonde classmate.

"We might as well go ahead first, I think Kamiyan's clock is broken and I ain't gonna go wake him up." said the blonde boy. Of course his reasoning for not wanting to help "Kamiyan" is more towards seeing him how he gets out of his current predicament of being possibly late for school than malicious intents.

Kiritsugu on the other hand, couldn't care much about Kamijou. From his perspective, waking him up from slumber might result with the possibility of himself being asked to wait for the unlucky boy till he's done grooming himself and having a quick breakfast. In a nutshell, waking Kamijou Touma up is definitely not an efficient method to start the day and perhaps a waste of his time.

"He'll be up sooner or later, If anything else he'll just get extra time with Komoe-sensei anyway." Motoharu flashed his grin at Kiritsugu.

At the moment where Komoe-sensei enters the classroom, Kamijou Touma screams 'Fukou Da!" as loudly as possible when he finally realizes what time it is on his broken alarm clock.

* * *

**At a certain High School (Class time)**

"Personal reality. Emiya-chan, can you read the statement for everyone in class to hear." said Komoe-sensei.

Kiritsugu stands up from his chair while holding a text book and recite every word from it. In a nutshell from his perspective, personal reality is important for espers as that is how they use their powers by implementing the esper's own reality to the world. In other words, the strength of an esper is dependent on how strong their belief is.

While Komoe-sensei is teaching in class after her student sat down, Emiya Kiritsugu is currently in his own little world as he jots down words that only he can read due to its untidiness to prevent anyone from reading it should they sneak a glance into his his brain, these words come to mind:

_Personal reality; No different than the concept of a reality marble from the magic side. However, this just means that I am unable to do anything to any espers at level 3 and above. S_

_o far, I have confidence that I can take down level 0, 1 and 2 without making use of any origin bullets I have and/or using up all my ammunition for my paintball guns or the blanks I have in storage. _

_Judgement will no doubt have high level members on the front lines, __**Konorii Mii**__ is a threat should she suspect me of what I've done. Her clairvoyance is indeed a problem. _

_Another problem to take into consideration is that should __**Shirai Kuroko**__ and __**Misaka Mikoto**__ appear, I'm doomed. For now, I need to conserve the ammunition I have left. _

_Almost forgot, need to take out a few skill outs for a bunch of low level espers willing to pay at the meeting point to protect the neighborhood his dormitory is currently at. Ah, need to pay Tsuchimikado his share of the job from yesterday to keep his silence. Anything else? Hah-_

The moment Kiritsugu notice something pink and white near his desk, Komoe-sensei appears in front of him and instead of being a usual stern teacher catching a student not paying attention in class routine, she looks as if she's going to burst into tears.

As of result, his classmates send glares of death directly at him for making their teacher cry.

* * *

**At a Certain High School (Break)**

"Nah Kamiyan this is the third time you're late to class again." A blue haired boy clarifies for the unlucky boy who is late for class three times in a row this week.

"My damned alarm clock is busted again and I just got it fixed yesterday!" kamijou Touma, a student of A Certain High school lamented his bad luck.

"Mah kamiyan maybe that's what you get for buying a cheap alarm clock in the first place." Tsuchimikado Motoharu munches on his bread before swallowing it.

_That explains why the shop guy was so happy about it..._Touma cursed the shopkeeper from the other day when he offered a low price for this alarm clock. During that time, his last alarm clock was drenched with water when he accidently stepped on something squishy on the floor and well glass of water flew in the air which ends with sparks flew from the said alarm clock brilliantly.

Of course, out of desperation that he really needs a new alarm clock this unlucky Kamijou Touma bought the shopkeeper's words and bought it for a cheap price believing it that it was an opportunity of a lifetime for him be to lucky. "Fukou Da"Touma curses.

Meanwhile, Emiya Kiritsugu is facing his own problem.

Kiritsugu's eyes focus on the long haired girl with a huge forehead in front of him as she places a huge bottle of mineral water in front of him on his desk as well as brochures of the consequences of eating unhealthy. As usual, he ignores it as he munches on his second cheeseburger he often place one in his school bag the night before after he makes a purchase of a money saving meal from his favourite fast food joint near the dormitory.

"Emiya, I don't care what you do with your life but if there is one thing I hate most other than that guy blaming his bad luck (Touma: I can still hear you Fukiyose) is you who eat nothing but fast-food." Fukiyose growls at him like she always do to 'The delta force' when they do something stupid.

Kiritsugu just stares at her while still munching the last of his cheeseburger as he plainly ignores her while she glares at him. He then stands up from his chair and proceeds to throw away the wraps into the dustbin in his classroom before making his way back to his desk.

Fuikyose Seiri is definitely not amused by this as she crosses her arms and glaring at him the whole time. "You really are stubborn aren't you Emiya? Look, Komoe-sensei has been bugging me all week and she's been worried about what you eat and she has been asking everybody in class the same thing. Personally, I think you're just inviting yourself to your own grave early with all this junk food."

"You know Fukiyose, you sound too concerned for Emiyan~ you like him or something?" Tsuchimikado Motoharu interrupted, seeing how interesting Emiyan has found himself into and he can't help but make a smart remark about it.

Of course, making the iron wall girl angry is definitely not the best way to spend the break as all members of the Delta force including Emiya Kiritsugu find themselves smacked to the wall on their back and punched to the stomach by the only girl in a certain high school that is not in love with Kamijou Touma.

"Eeh! What's going on here desu~" Komoe sensei screeched as she enters the classroom and finds four of her most problematic students at the end of the classroom, in pain and lying on the floor.

_Fukou da..._Kamijou Touma mutters to himself before he too joins his fellow comrades in pain to a blissful slumber.

Emiya Kiritsugu on the other hand nearly barfed right on the spot as he can feel his stomach turn from the impact of the punch from Fukiyose Seri. _Another person I cannot beat... in a fair fight anyway. _He too joins the rest as his stomach turns from the physical blow.

"Eyah! Somone help sensei wake them up!" Panic overtakes the short teacher as she pleads for anyone in her class to help her.

* * *

**After school (After Komoe-sensei's extra lessons)**

"Yeah that was one class after –school session don't you think so Emiyan?" Aogami piercings slapped Kiritsugu on the back. Note that the only reason why Kiritsugu didn't do anything with the back-slap is because he doesn't want to cause any unnecessary scene in public, namely twisting the pervert's arm.

The four of them are currently walking back to their dormitory after finishing extra class with Komoe-sensei, a fact that both Kiritsugu and Touma didn't complete their homework from yesterday, Motoharu for unknown reason and as for Aogami, no one bothered to ask. In addition, the little fiasco with 'Iron-wall' girl earns them another lecture from the short teacher as she scolds them for making fun of their female classmate and that she would not tolerate any implied sexual harassments in her class.

"To be lectured by Komoe sensei for hours, If I don't know any better I would think that you actually enjoy yuourself being scolded Emiyan." Aogami said enthusiastically, implying that the stoic student has fetish for being scolded by their teacher.

"Oi Aogami don't think he's the same as you." Touma interrupted, disturbed with the idea that Emiya is into that sort of thing. Though he may have no clue what's going on in his head, there is definitely no way he'll let his blue-haired friend corrupt a stoic person like Emiya.

"Mah, who knows what Emiyan's interest is like, he's not telling us anything." Motoharu adds his own opinion to the conversation.

" I agree, you know what Emiyan I think you're more into the exotic type, a complete ojou-sama and so innocent you can't help but feel 'dawww~" Aogami cooed at the end part in which makes him look disturbing.

"Oi we don't need to see that!" Touma's eye twitched at the sight.

Kiritsugu on the other hand, keep himself quiet in their conversation, knowing that being silent means that he won't make things more complicated for himself should he give any answer. Besides, he doesn't have any answer.

Unnoticed by them, two girls passing by already whispering among themselves of what they overheard from the group of boys and their abnormal fetish as they put it.

* * *

**After school (Dormitory)**

After entering the room that also functions as a main headquarters, Emiya Kiritugu takes out a guitar case from his closet and place s it on his bed.

He opens the guitar case, revealing a paintball gun stored with red paint coloured pellets in its own container. Inside the same closet, there is another guitar case in which contains blanks ammunition but due to avoid any overly extreme physical injuries towards his targets that may result in being traced back to him, the former guitar case is chosen instead.

_Skill-Out members are getting more restless lately, recently there have been cases where the victims are being seriously assaulted. _Today's headlines in the e-newspapers from his laptop when he went online shook him slightly where a low level esper was beaten severely by a group of Skill-Outs, their identity unknown. Also, the victim had a gunshot wound on his shoulder. Today is not a job, but a simple extermination of Skill-Outs in the same area from the e-newspapers.

* * *

**After School (Late Afternoon)**

Located behind a few buildings where Skill outs often hang out, a low level esper student can be seen running for his life as he is being chased by three Skill-Outs. The only reason why he's not using his esper ability is that his power is completely useless for combat situation in which is advantageous for his chasers to exploit his weakness.

"Heeeehhhhh" a student covers his face with both of his hands as three boys older than him kicking and punching him.

From an outsider's perspective, this is a usual case member of skill-outs bullying a low level esper to grab cash out of the victim or personal enjoyment.

All three Skill-Out members laugh among themselves as they kick their victim around like a sick puppy and one of them even took his school bag and empties the content via dumping all of it to the ground.

"Look please let me go I don't have any money OK!" his voice turns a pitch higher when his collar was grabbed and he has to smell the foul stench of the breath of the leader of the three skill-out members.

"We made a deal didn't we? You hand us some cash and we won't bother you."

"Look I just don't have any-"the lower level esper stop talking when something hit him straight in the forehead and then two more times in the face. As of result, he screamed in pain.

Not only that, the three members of Skill-Out is being shot by what seems to be paintball bullets from above, specifically where the fire ladder is supposed to be for emergencies.

"What the-"the leader nearly cursed and he tries to turn around, letting go of his victim to the ground. Sadly, his attempt is his own downfall when a paintball hit him straight in the eyes and he screams in pain. The other two on the other hand, the shooter manage to shoot of them point blank in the right eye while his friend actually froze at the spot in terror before he too was shot in the eye

Ignoring the wails of pain of all of his targets, the shooter AKA Emiya Kiritsugu cease fire and quickly makes his way inside the empty building as fast as he could before someone arrives at the scene of the crime. _It's almost night-time; only have to worry about Judgement..._Kiritsugu thought, reminding himself that he needs to be wary of Judgement, an official group of students maintaining order of Academic city at least within their capabilities anyway.

Placing his paintball gun inside a guitar case, he quickly enters the building as fast as he can as possible and proceeds to sneak himself into the public eye without making himself look suspicious or at least make him look like he has been wasting his day playing the guitar with his buddies inside some old run down building. If anything, his status as a level 0 espers helps to make his story much more convincing.

* * *

**Judgement Office**

"Shirai-san, a student is currently being chased down by three Skill-Out members, Teleport us there!" Konorii Mii ordered her subordinate as she quickly puts down the office phone and placing her judgement sash on her right arm. Due to haste, she scribbles down the location of the scene of the crime on a piece of paper she ripped out from her notepad.

"Yes sempai!" In an instant, the both of them vanished into thin air, literally teleporting to the furthest spot the teleporter can muster before vanishing again in another location towards the scene of the crime.

* * *

**The scene of the crime**

Kiritsugu's guess turns out to be correct when a certain teleporter and her sempai arrive at the scene of the crime not long after he departed.

"What in the world desu no~?" Shirai Kuroko gaped at the sight of four people on the floor as they scream in pain for being shot directly at a sensitive spot like their eye.

The both of them then notice that there is something red and wet can be seen on their faces where their eye is despite their hands covering the injury.

Both of the members of Judgement widened their eyes at the sight of what seems to them as blood coming out from their injured eye.

"Shirai-san call the ambulance!" Konorii Mii ordered.

* * *

**Back at the dorms (Almost curfew hours)**

"Kiritsugu Onii chan what's wrong?" Tsuchimikado Motoharu's younger step-sister, Maika asked Kiritsugu out of concern when she was him looking completely exhausted after spending a day at school.

"Got chased out by some people." Kiritsugu lied to her in her face in which he successfully tricks her into believing him due to his poker face. At the same time, he fakes gasping for air to make it more realistic that he was involved in a wild chase from thugs.

Additionally, there is a plastic bag in his hands where he made a trip to the convenience store earlier and stock up on sandwiches and isotonic drinks to make it more realistic that he was running a bit before making the purchases. Other than that, he's buying tonight's dinner.

"Skill-Out?" Maika guessed.

"Something like that." Kiritsugu confirmed.

"Mou, at least they didn't beat you up or anything." Maika sighed in relief. To her, it's quite difficult to interact with Emiya-san compared to Kamijou-san despite all of them seems to know one another in class.

"Tell your brother to go online tonight; his avatar character is expecting a lot of cash from the mission I took." Kiritsugu fabricated the truth rather than saying that he bought Tsuchimikado's silence to keep his mouth shut from exposing what happened yesterday to anyone or his other contacts.

"The both of you still playing online games at your age? Ok fine I'll let him know." Maika groaned, imagining someone like Kiritsugu Onii chan and her own brother still playing online video games at their age.

As if ignoring her, Kiritsugu returns back to the confinement of his room and went straight to bed while calculating the number of times he has taken down Skill-Out members for the past week. _All these attacks leads to a group named Big Spider as the worst of them all, they've been using the same line I used to smuggle things in Academic city. Perhaps this time I might need to use another approach to conserve ammunition._ He took out a box under his bed in which reveals at least six different types of taser and/or stun-guns he managed to smuggle from outside of Academic City.

He took one of the tasers and presses the trigger and small voltage of electricity forms at the end of the makeshift weapon, ready to stun anyone it touches. "Next time I'll be using these instead" he declared to himself, his eyes narrow towards the makeshift weapon in his grasp.

END

* * *

**Author's note**

**After a month and maybe more of pitching ideas of Kiri-kun in Academic city, I decided to write a one-shot based on what was given in the crossover thread.**

**Note that this is AU Emiya Kiritsugu living in Academic city as a teenager rather than adult portrayed in Fate Zero light novels and/or anime. Thus, he is not yet "The Machine that is Emiya Kiritsugu'.**

**One of the key differences here is that he has to make use of makeshift weapons like tasers and paintball guns or anything he can use as oppose to actual firearms, don't want him to be arrested just yet. Besides, why cause a huge body count on enemies that can be taken down using other means?**

**Oh, and I would like to thank again UBW, Silver Sun 17, Ihklan, Bloody Hero, Flere821and the rest from the crossover thread with ideas, support and comments for the crossover since well the idea took a lot of space for the thread and I think it's time to make use of the ideas pitched and see how it goes when published here in .**

**27/7/2014: Re-uploading an old fanfic I removed **


End file.
